


[Art] Happy Birthday Lucius

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Black Hermione Granger, Digital Art, F/M, Good Lucius Malfoy, Sexually Liberated Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Just a sexy Lumione made for a friend's birthday.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65
Collections: Birthday Love!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TriDogMom always writes a brilliant, confident, sexually liberated Hermione. No blushing, timid virgin trapped in and weighed down by patriarchal bullshite and social constructs, just fluff and smut from a delightfully feminist lens. So I wanted to draw her Hermione being the gorgeous badass she is, with her husband, Lucius. 
> 
> Made for a birthday festival.  
> Happy Birthday TriDogMom!!! Your fics are a delight and we appreciate everything you do for the community! Hopefully this brings some joy and maybe even a little inspiration.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


	2. Brunette Lucius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that in a few of TriDogMom's fics, Lucius dyes and cuts his hair, so I wanted to sketch up that version too. Based loosely on TriDogMom's story To Mentor a Malfoy.


End file.
